The prospective investigation of families with multiple endocrine neoplasia (MEN) I will allow early detection, syndrome delineation and improved outcome. MEN-I is an autosomal dominant inherited disorder of dysplasia of the anterior pituitary gland, the islet cell of the pancreas and parathyroid glands. Patients with the syndrome have a diverse spectrum of initial presentation which has led to difficulty in understanding of the disorder.